Frustration of a Number
by RobinIV
Summary: ARGH! DC needs to stop making more people be Robin! Even my characters are feeling frustrated.
1. Chapter 1

Frustration of a Number

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any aspects of DC Comics, including Batman, Robin, and

Young Justice, etc. I did create YJ2 characters. For their origin, please read _Young Justice: Second Generation. _Well, my nickname may still be RobinIV, but the way DC is going; I may as well be RobinX.

Keelia Robin Drake originally thought of herself as the fourth Robin, however, due to different memories and an experience in another dimension (i.e. _5 Robins in a Room_), she now referred to herself as the fifth Robin as she swung from one rooftop to the next. She still took great pride in that she held great respect for all her predecessors and did not perceive any change in that, whatsoever. Then as fate always seems to do to our poor protagonist, she received a proverbial punch in the gut and was suddenly transported to current day Gotham City.

'Gotham City, huh, okay, when am I then?' She thought to herself. Then she came face to face with Batman and a young boy dressed as Robin.

To be continued…


	2. Robin Reunion

Frustration of a Number chapter 2

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any aspects of DC Comics, including Batman, Robin, and

Young Justice, etc. I did create YJ2 characters. For their origin, please read _Young Justice: Second Generation. _Well, my nickname may still be RobinIV, but the way DC is going; I may as well be RobinX.

"Well, this is an interesting predicament." Keelia commented aloud, faced with the current Batman and a boy dressed as Robin.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

Keelia sighed and thought, 'ask a stupid question,' before replying, "I'm Robin." She smirked as she received the usual reaction, the Bat-glare. However, the boy took great offense to her sarcastic sense of humor.

"I'm Robin, not you, whoever you are!" He whined.

"What number are you then? You're obviously not the first or second, judging by the costume and not the third or fourth, judging by the attitude." Keelia reasoned.

"I'm the fifth Robin, the best one yet!" The boy yelled angrily.

"That's debatable," a voice commented with a slight hint of amusement and annoyance as Red Hood, otherwise known as Jason Todd, emerged from the shadows.

"I'm better than you! At least I didn't get killed!" The boy yelled.

"Not yet anyway," Red Robin, also known as Tim Drake, commented darkly as he jumped down from a nearby rooftop.

"What, a Robin Reunion and no one invited me? I'm hurt," a confident female voice spoke from a nearby alleyway as the newest incarnation of Batgirl, Stephanie Brown, emerged with her arms crossed.

"Yes, I was correct in my initial assessment. This is a very interesting predicament." Keelia repeated as she looked around at the history of Robin.

End Chapter 2


	3. Finally! Chapter 3 is here

Frustration of a Number Chapter Three

By: Kelly M. /Arcanum

**Author's Note: **Well, I had a good reason for not finishing this story initially – my

Computer died. However, I have my new computer but I've

Been struggling where to go with this one. Then I heard about

The Reboot and figured I'd better finish this one before the

Universe it's based on no longer exists. And due to my severe procrastination, the reboot has well begun and most of this story won't make sense but since when is that a requirement for comic books?

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything by DC or WB (unless I bought it).

If I did, there would be no reboot. I own nothing at all! I did own the car Jason drives. It was known as the "Mazoku Mobile." It got me through college before dying. It was my first car. ^_^

Keelia was face to face with the four she knew and a fifth Robin preceding her. It was awe-inspiring to her as Robin was her hero, despite the fact she was Robin now, too.

"I don't know who you think you are, but let's get one thing straight..." Batman began, but Keelia cut him off.

"It takes more than a costume and an attitude to do this work, right? You could get killed. Wouldn't people be sad if you died? Blah, blah, I've heard 'The Lecture' more than once Batman and I'm not impressed nor intimidated." Keelia answered sarcastically. Batgirl chuckled.

"Don't encourage her Batgirl." Red Robin chastised.

"I'm sorry, she just sounds like me." Batgirl offered a smile and a nod to the Girl Wonder.

"Well, she has one Robin trait already. It's Robin's job to be oppositional to Batman." Red Hood said with a smirk.

Keelia smiled at both of them before returning her attention to Batman.

"No, Red Hood, that just covers you." Batman replied. Everyone looked at him funny.

"Okay, find, so it is a Robin trait, but it doesn't mean she's qualified." He said with a sigh.

Suddenly, the Bat-signal blazed through the night sky, like the beacon of hope in the dark, hopeless city.

"I guess we got a call." Keelia commented.

"No, we have a call! All of you can go home or to hell for all I care!" Damien spat as he and Dick headed off into the Batmobile. Batgirl and Red Robin headed off on her bike which was conveniently around the corner.

"Need a lift? It ain't fancy but any vehicle that will get you from point A to point B, right?" Jason motioned to an old, beat-up, mustard yellow 1988 Mercury Tracer.

"Sure, why not? In fact, I'd love to ask you some questions along the way." Keelia commented.

"Sounds fair, as long as it's not a Spanish Inquisition." Jason replied.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Keelia said suddenly, causing Jason to laugh heartily as they drove toward police headquarters.

"Well, that answers one question. The Girl Wonder is a nerd or at least a fan of Monty Python." He observed.

"I may as well cut right to the chase. You're Jason Todd right? And if so, how are you alive?" Keelia asked directly. She had seen from her time in an alternate dimension that her long dead Uncle Jason had returned to the living world but she wasn't sure how.

"I'll gladly answer that if you tell me how you knew that." Jason replied.

"Process of elimination. I have no familiarity with the kid Robin, but I could recognize Timothy Drake and Stephanie Brown a mile away and I worked with Uncle Dick as Batman. If we were having a Robin reunion, then you had to be Jason Todd. I will say it's a pleasure to meet you. You were always dead in my time until recently." Keelia explained but seemed to confuse Jason further.

"Okay, now I'm even more confused." He admitted.

"Well, I guess I'll have to give you a short synopsis. I'm the, I guess, sixth Robin and I'm from one possible future, from your point of view." She began.

"You don't know tech stuff?" Jason asked with a grin.

"And I'm the nerd? In my time, originally, I was the fourth Robin. Then, my friends and I travelled through time and changed some things. Plus, I went to another dimension where I was stuck in a room with four others Robins so I figured I was the fifth then. You were dead before I went to that dimension, and when I returned you were alive. Now, I'm here and there's another Robin before my time so God only knows what my time will look like when I get back there, if I get back there. Does that help?" Keelia explained further.

"Just as confusing a story, but it make sense that things would shift with all those travels of yours. One last question, are you capable enough to wear that?" Jason asked seriously as they pulled into the alley next to police headquarters.

"Yes, quite so," Keelia replied with no hesitation. Jason nodded as they both ascended to the rooftop.

They arrived to discover the others already there with Commissioner Gordon and Batman, Bruce Wayne.

"There's a weird dimensional hole opened up right outside Arkham Asylum. The inmates have all escaped and are running around rampart. That's not the worst part.." The commissioner began.

"I hate to ask, but what could possibly be worse?" Batgirl asked.

"There are two Jokers leading the pack." He finished.

"Aw hell no," Jason and Keelia said simultaneously.

End Chapter 3


End file.
